Talk:Beverly Crusher
middle initial I was wondering if we should move this page to Beverly C. Crusher, as most all other main characters who have known middle names have their middle initial in their page - James T. Kirk, William T. Riker, Leonard H. McCoy. I realize that Kirk and Riker spoke theirs often, but McCoy's is about as obscure as Crusher's yet his page is still named favoring it. --Gvsualan 20:08, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I guess renaming it to Beverly C. Crusher would make most sense, considering Beverly Crusher would still redirect to that page, and it would be more logical considering the other pages in which the middle initial is in the title... Ottens 20:11, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Was a move to Beverly C. Crusher absolutely needed? I can see articles like James T. Kirk and William T. Riker belonging at those names since they very frequently used their middle initial, but Beverly's middle name was shown once on a computer display. Additionally, very few wikilinks go to Beverly C. Crusher. For sake of simplicity, I think it would best be left at Beverly Crusher. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:32, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I agree with 47 here, for example, Tom Paris isn't Thomas Eugene Paris because Tom Paris was used much more often. Ian Troi is actually "Ian Andrew Troi II". Best I can think of is make it a redirect. -AJHalliwell 21:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) St. Louis Academy Does anyone have an idea how to bring in the line from Data's Day, that she visited St. Louis Academy (for something, she interrupted Data here), where she became the "dancing doctor". Is this maybe the Starfleet Medical Academy? Kennelly 20:23, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :There's already something about this under Dancing. I never really assumed that "Saint Louis Academy" was connected to Starfleet Medical, only that it was some sort of dance studio where she won the awards (which could have been recreated in the holodeck later in the episode). In the 24th century, it wouldn't be a big deal to go to school in one part of the world and take dance classes in a completely different part. -- SmokeDetector47 20:41, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Revert While I don't disagree with the last revert, i'd like someone to explain why the same speculation is ok here but not at USS Stargazer personnel. Jaf 15:43, 21 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf * I think the Stargazer page is more of a list plus a place to keep unnamed personnel, which is why speculation is out of place there. I wouldn't have a problem with keeping it there, though (Beverly's line in "Attached" certainly provides strong evidence to support the claim). -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 15:53, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Frame of Mind Crusher appears in the last few minutes of Frame of Mind when Riker is not having a delusion. Crossover statement In the first paragraph of the "Background information", a statement is made that Crusher is the only main character not to appear in any of the spinoff series. What about Data? Did his character appear in any of the spinoff series? There was a crossover where Bashir came to the Enterprise, but this was a TNG episode (TNG: "Birthright, Part I"). Did he appear in VOY: "Prototype" when his sentience was discussed? :Data was heard (though not seen) in the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, "These Are the Voyages...". Brent Spiner himself also appeared in the three-part Augment Crisis arc, which would also make Gates McFadden the only TNG regular not to appear on other spin-offs. --From Andoria with Love 21:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC)